1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elongate material dispensers and more specifically it relates to a material dispenser system for efficiently dispensing elongate material and providing an automatic system for preventing accidental dispensing of elongate material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Elongate material dispensers have been in use for years and dispense various types of elongate material such as barricade tape, string and the like. Conventional elongate material dispensers may be comprised of rotating reels. Conventional elongate material dispensers typically allow the user to secure the loose end of the elongate material after dispensing to prevent accidental dispensing of the elongate material.
One problem with conventional elongate material dispensers is that they do not provide an automatic system for preventing accidental dispensing of the elongate material. Another problem with conventional elongate material dispensers is that they are not capable of being easily adjusted to frictionally dispense the elongate material. Another problem with conventional elongate material dispensers is that they are relatively expensive to manufacture. A further problem with conventional elongate material dispensers is that they can be time consuming to load and reload the elongate material.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for efficiently dispensing elongate material. Conventional elongate material dispensers do not adequately prevent the accidental dispensing of elongate material.
In these respects, the material dispenser system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of efficiently dispensing elongate material.